


strictly business

by kickcows



Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Peter Parker is a new hire at Stark Industries, and is someone that has caught Tony’s attention. After a successful new invention, Tony invites Peter out to dinner where he realizes that maybe he might not be alone in the attention department.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826587
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	strictly business

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next bingo fill! :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Neck kisses

* * *

“Mr. Parker.” He called out, as he saw one of his new employees heading into the elevator in the lobby. “Would you mind holding that?” Tony walked a little faster towards it as he saw his employee holding it open for him with his arm. “You know there’s a button that will do that for you. Comes standard on all the Stark elevators.” 

The employee - one Mr. Peter Parker - dropped his arm and pushed the button for the R&D floor, which is exactly where he had planned on going first thing this morning. Not because of him, no of _course_ not. No, he was going to R&D to make sure that things were running smoothly on the new work they were doing for an outside client. It was all hush hush, so he had to establish a group that he could trust to do this work, and Mr. Parker had come with a glowing recommendation from a good friend of his. But no - it wasn’t because of Mr. Parker. 

“Very funny, Mr. Stark.” Peter said as the elevator doors closed, leaving the two of them alone in the cabin. “What floor did you need today, sir?” 

“I’m heading where you’re heading.” Tony decided to see how he would react, and sure enough, he saw a look of surprise appear on his face. He knew the kid was young - fresh out of college, only twenty years of age. He’d personally looked at his resume, and saw that he’d gone to his alma mater _and_ had graduated early due to an accelerated learning process. It was a no brainer to hire him. “How are things going right now on the project?” 

A soft yawn passed from Peter’s mouth, Tony noticing the slight bag under his eyes. _No rest for the wicked_. “They’re going well. We’ve got a prototype that we’re going to be working with this week. I don’t think it’s ready for your eyes yet.” 

“Kid, you know that I love to do this stuff. Don’t dangle that carrot in front of me, and then tell me that I can’t see it. That’s just rude.” 

Peter’s expression went from tired to scared in under two seconds flat. _Shit_. Tony wanted to tell him he was kidding, but Peter was already apologizing. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark! I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that-” 

“Mr. Parker - it’s fine.” Tony waved his hand as the elevator came to a stop on their floor. “I know you didn’t mean anything bad by that. Look, I can go up to my office, if it’ll make you feel less stressed. You look like you’re about to pass out.” 

“I’m fine, sir.” He rolled his eyes, but kept a smirk on his lips as he heard Peter keep the apologetic tone in his voice. “Really. I’d love to show you what we’ve been working on, as long as you know it’s still in alpha.” 

“I’m very aware that it’s still in alpha. Maybe I can help offer some assistance if you’re having difficulty with certain aspects.” 

That seemed to smooth things over with Peter. “That’d be great, Mr. Stark. The other guys won’t be in for another hour, though.” 

“Why do you come so early, then?” It was curious to him, because Peter wasn’t hired as an hourly employee. He was on salary, with a schedule that he determined on a day to day basis per the contract that Tony had offered to him. He expected a fresh out of college student to take advantage of his niceness, but here Peter was, showing up at work at half past seven in the morning. 

“I like the peace and quiet.” Peter shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t do it every day.” 

“Yes, you do.” 

“How do you know?” 

The challenge in his voice made Tony’s smirk grow, as they walked down the hallway together. “You know that this is _my_ company, right? I know everyone’s schedule.” 

“That’s impossible, Mr. Stark.” 

“Nothing’s impossible, Mr. Parker.” Tony watched him type in the code to go into the lab. “I’ll be back down in an hour to see how your work is going. Would you care for some coffee?” 

“Right now?” 

“No, in an hour.” He resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. _It’s early_. He was going to give Peter the benefit of the doubt right now. “Yes or no, Mr. Parker. This isn’t a difficult question.” 

“Yes, please. Hazelnut latte.” 

“Fancy.” Tony nodded his head, then continued on down to the lab that was his own. “See you in an hour.” He typed in his own code, and then headed inside, leaving Peter to stand alone in the hallway. 

It was always both exciting and nerve wracking to see Peter this early in the morning. It had only happened a few times, but even those few times had sent his heart racing. Again, Peter was a valuable asset to his company now, and he really couldn’t be thinking about these things because he had to be good. He couldn’t be an HR nightmare. It was sorely tempting, though. Peter was very attractive, both physically and mentally. Tony had really never met someone as bright as him in his forty-eight years on this earth. But would Peter even be interested? He had to wonder, because sometimes it felt like he was flirting but he’s been out of the game for so long that maybe that was wishful thinking on his part. 

Sitting at his bench, Tony looked at the work he’d left here the night before. It was still in the same state as it had been, his notes scattered everywhere. He was working on a new design for tech that he was hoping would change the landscape, but it was becoming more difficult by the day to make that a reality. The tech world moved so fast that it was hard to stay one step ahead of the competitor. Which is why he had hired people like Peter Parker to help step up that gap. 

Of _course_ his thoughts went back to him. Dropping his head on his desk, Tony groaned. It was way too early to be thinking about this shit, and he really needed to get some work done. Ignoring those lecherous thoughts about Peter - how handsome he’d looked in his tight black muscle shirt with jeans, how his hair had flopped on his forehead when he’d nodded his head, that faint hint of cologne that Tony had caught a whiff of on the elevator - he picked up his tablet and asked Friday to set a reminder for fifty minutes. If he was going to bring Peter a hazelnut latte, he had to allow himself some time to do just that. He jumped into work, hoping for the best.

***

The week flew by, Tony staying later and later in the group R&D room each day as they were getting closer to a finished alpha product. Tony had taken to getting lunch and dinner for the group, knowing that if they didn’t eat that their minds would break faster than he wanted them to. He didn’t _want_ them to break, but he knew that this work always seemed to take a toll on people. But the reward always outweighed the risk involved. 

Peter threw his hands up in the air. “Okay!! I think we’ve got it!” 

The rest of the lab got up from their stations, Tony staying in the corner, watching as they gathered around his desk. He didn’t want to seem like he was interested, because the last time he’d gone over when Peter had said something similar, he’d gotten chewed out by him. Which, again, no one had ever dared but that just made him like Peter more, because he knew the kid knew he was right. And he was. _Shit fuck god damn it_. 

“Mr. Stark? Aren’t you coming over here?” Peter’s voice pulled him out of his head, as he nodded and walked over to where everyone was gathered. “What do you think?” 

He looked at the item, and saw that it was performing just as he’d hoped it would. “I think that’s great, Peter.” He saw him quickly look up at him, Tony trying to figure out what would cause him to look up like that, and then he realized he’d called him by his first name. “Show me what it can do.” 

They were then given a demonstration by Peter and his partner, the room watching in rapt silence as the device did what it was supposed to do. Tony couldn’t have been happier, seeing the excitement on everyone’s face when they realized they had something really good here. That’s what made these early mornings bleeding into very late nights worth it.

“Congratulations, Mr. Parker. I believe you did it.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Stark!” 

While the rest of the team was busy talking about where they wanted to go and celebrate this achievement, Tony noticed that Peter wasn’t saying very much. Almost as if he was an outsider to his own team. He waited for the others to clear the room, Peter telling them he’d catch up to them later, and then went over to where he was sitting back down at the workbench. 

“You should go and celebrate, Mr. Parker.” Tony addressed him. He saw him jump, and held his hands up in defense. “I’m sorry - I’m still here.” 

“I c-can see that, Mr. Stark.” Peter rubbed his face with both of his hands, then shook his head. “No, I have more work to be done. They can go and celebrate if they want, but we’re not there. It’s close, though.” 

He approached him and put a hand on his shoulder, feeling him tense up but he refused to take it away. “Well, _I_ want to celebrate, but those kids will be too nervous around me. How about you and I go and grab something to eat?” 

“Very funny, Mr. Stark.” 

“I’m serious.” Tony tried again, hoping that he wasn’t about to be denied. Although, he wouldn’t put it past Peter to say no. “I want to take you out.” 

“To celebrate.” The indignation in his voice really cut through him like a knife. 

“And if I said it was more than that?” He leaned up against the workbench, and crossed his arms over his chest. He saw Peter’s head snap up, then saw him wince slightly. “What? Is that really so surprising to you?” 

“If I say yes, are you going to believe me?” Peter asked, staring up at him now without any fear in his eyes.

“I mean, you make it kind of difficult not to.” Tony shrugged his shoulders, but kept a smirk on his lips. “Come on. Let’s go find some good food and celebrate.” 

“I’m not really dressed for something fancy, Mr. Stark.” Looking over at Peter, he saw he was wearing a hooded sweatshirt - he preferred to keep this floor extra cool due to the tech they were building - and a pair of jeans. He himself was wearing a three-piece grey suit, but that was normal. “Can we raincheck?” 

“No.” He shook his head. “Fine, I’ll compromise. We’ll grab something to go, and then go back to my apartment to celebrate.” 

“W-Why would you want me to come to your place? That’s crazy talk, Mr. Stark.” 

“Peter, we’re really going to have to work on that self esteem of yours, aren’t we?” Peter looked away, but he could see there was a hint of a blush on his cheeks. “Look - it’ll be strictly business, okay? Two colleagues, celebrating a success. That’s it.” 

“You sure?” 

_Not at all_. “I am.” Tony nodded his head, as if forcing himself to believe it. “Now, come on. I’m starving.” 

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” 

*** 

Tony had two separate penthouse apartments in Manhattan, because why not. He’d owned this before redesigning Stark Industries tower to have a home built into it. This apartment overlooked Central Park, and cost a pretty penny back in the day. He used his thumbprint to open the door, happy to see Peter following him in with a wide look of shock on his face. 

“You’ve seen this place before.” Tony shook his head, as he closed the door. “It’s been featured plenty of times in magazines.” 

“Yeah, but seeing it with my own eyes is something else.” Peter held up the bags of food they’d picked up from Ruth Chris’. “Where am I putting these?” 

“Over on the kitchen counter. I’ll plate them up and then we’ll eat. Did you want some wine with dinner?” 

Peter shook his head. “I’m not old enough to drink.” 

“You’re killing me, Peter.” He saw that blush return to his cheeks, Tony smirking a little. “A glass of wine isn’t going to kill you. I’m sure you drank at MIT.” 

“I mean…” 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Tony was happy to see Peter relaxing a little. “Feel free to take your sweatshirt off if you want. I don’t keep my home as cold as the office.” Wanting to ease any discomfort he might have, Tony took off his own suit jacket, and loosened the tie around his neck. “Cabernet or Pinot Noir?” 

“Uh….the second?” 

“Good choice.” Although he knows that Peter probably has no idea about either wine, he was going to say it anyway. He personally preferred Pinot Noir to that. But he would have gladly had the other if Peter wanted, but it seemed pretty clear that he had no idea. “Feel free to keep your shoes on if you want, or take them off. It doesn’t matter to me. I, however, am going to take mine off.” 

“O-Okay, Mr. Stark.” 

He looked over at Peter. “Please - you don’t have to be so formal in my home. You can call me Tony.” 

“P-Please call me Peter, then.” 

“It’d be my pleasure, Peter.” Tony saw the blush return, then turned around to head to the kitchen to get their dinner situated. 

In his socked feet, he brought over the plates to the dining room table, then grabbed a bottle of Pinot Noir from his wine fridge. He saw that Peter had taken both his shoes and sweatshirt off, but still looked a little green around the gills. “Thank you, M-Tony.” 

“You’re welcome.” He uncorked the bottle and poured some wine into both of their glasses, and sat down. “I hope you like the food. It’s not the best steakhouse, but it’s the closest to my place that wasn’t going to have a horrible wait.” 

“It’s okay. It’s definitely a treat. I’ve never had their steak before.” Peter picked up his steak knife, and then sliced into the filet that Tony had purchased for him. The expression on his face changed to one of glee as he chewed. “This meat is so tender!” 

“If you think this is good, then I’ll definitely have to take you to Gallaghers.” Tony casually mentioned as he took a bite of his own steak. 

Dinner was a quiet affair, Peter seeming to relax more as he drank his wine. Did Tony feel a tiny bit guilty that he was pouring with a heavy hand? Maybe a little. But hearing Peter talk so animatedly was really something that he was enjoying thoroughly. He did grab some water, and poured them both a glass, wanting to make sure that Peter didn’t think he was taking advantage of his normal quiet demeanor. At the end of the meal, they were both stuffed, pleasantly so. 

“I got dessert, but I think I need to make room by digesting some food first.” Tony rubbed his stomach, and saw Peter laugh. “Do you have to go?” 

“I should...” 

“I understand.” He was quick to say, not wanting Peter to feel at all obligated to hang around longer than he wanted. Although he did have visions of the two of them sitting together on the couch, maybe having a little more wine and then head to his bedroom, but that was a very tall order than he knew probably wasn’t something that Peter was interested in. Which he respected and understood because who the hell would want that from the man who was their boss? 

“I wasn’t finished.” Peter’s brown eyes turned towards him, Tony suddenly feeling very hot from the look in his eyes. 

“Please, go ahead and finish your thought.” Tony somehow managed to get out without stumbling over his words, his mouth terribly dry at the moment. 

Peter stepped towards him, the two of them in the kitchen as Peter had helped bring in the dishes. “I was going to say that I should go, but I don’t want to. If I stay, though - that might be bad.” 

“Why would it be bad?” He asked, his hands itching to reach out and grab Peter. The closer he stepped towards him, the more difficult it was becoming to not touch him. 

“I’m not sure we’re on the same page.” Peter stopped when he was directly in front of him. “Because I have feelings for you, and I’m not sure you feel the same way.” 

Tony blinked a few times, trying to process what Peter had just said to him. “I beg your pardon?” 

“I know you’re being nice right now, but are you really being nice? Or is it something more?” 

“You’re joking, right?” He figured his flirting was more noticeable but again, maybe he’s been out of the game for so long that what he thinks is obvious maybe isn’t quite as bad. “Of course I like you, Peter. I asked you to dinner, didn’t I?” 

“Yes, but that was because we had a breakthrough.” 

“Do you see the rest of the team in my apartment?” Tony asked, no longer resisting the urge as he dropped both of his hands onto Peter’s waist. “Yes, it’s something more. Hell, I’d be thrilled if you wanted to spend the night here tonight, but I figured that wasn’t something you would be into.” 

“Why would you think that?” Brown eyes stared up at him with curiosity shining bright, but there was also a heat in them that Tony could feel going right to his crotch as he kept his own gaze locked with Peter’s. “I wouldn’t say no.” 

“Great.”

He didn’t bother saying anything else, and instead yanked Peter up against this body and began to kiss him. Moaning low into his mouth, he gave a little prod with the tip of his tongue against the seam of his lips, Peter’s mouth opening for him with the suggestive touch. He groaned as he touched his tongue to Peter’s for the first time, undeniable heat coursing through his body as Peter brought his arms to lock around his neck.

Breaking off the kiss with a deep groan, Tony’s lips started to kiss a path down to the slender column of his neck, nipping a little as he listened to Peter make the most _delectable_ sound. “Oh, God….T-That’s so nice…” Peter’s whispered moans kept Tony’s lips against his neck, kissing a path down to his clavicle, and then back up to his earlobe. “M-More, Tony….?” 

Hearing him say his first name did something to his body. Tony quickly moved his head to the opposite side of Peter’s neck, and began to kiss it in much the same way as he had before. Peter’s fingers dug into his shoulders, Tony dragging his beard along the sensitive skin as he nipped and kissed a path up and down his neck. “Do you like how this feels, Peter?” 

“I do…” Another breathy moan left Peter’s mouth, Tony pushing him up against the counter as he really started to go to town on his neck. “Oh G-God, d-don’t leave a mark….” 

“Is that you telling me to?” He chuckled low, the hand that had been holding Peter’s hip was now slipping back to grab a handful of his ass. “Or is that really you telling me to not?” 

The way Peter tilted his head towards him was an open invitation, the look in his eyes one that explained to Tony clearly what he wanted. He bit his lip and gave a nod of his head, then dropped his head back to his neck and let his teeth sink down into the taut flesh, moaning low as he sucked a mark right at where his collar would cover it. 

“T-Thank you.” Peter stared up at him with blown out pupils, his mouth slightly agape as Tony lifted his hand to cradle his cheek. “It won’t show, right?” 

“It might, but only a tiny bit.” Tony glanced down and saw the broken blood vessels already coming up towards the top layer. “Do you want to spend the night, Peter? If you say no, I won’t think any less of you.” 

A nod of his head was all Tony needed to see. He grabbed onto Peter’s hand and dragged him to his bedroom, not bothering to say a word, and instead kissed him with a frenzy that he knew was going to be something easy to get addicted to. He felt Peter’s fingers unbuttoning the vest he still wore, and then his hands were going to the hem of his shirt, yanking it up over his head as the buttons on his shirt went flying every which way. He laughed, and heard Peter gasp, but then started to laugh with him as they both fell onto the bed with each other. 

“We’re going to have to be more careful.” Tony teased, the smile on his face laxing as he felt Peter’s lips now touching his own neck. “Oh, yes….That’s real nice, Peter….” 

“G-Good, I’m glad you like it, Tony.” Another kiss, and then he felt Peter’s lips touch his again with another urgent kiss that left him breathless. 

They both got out of the rest of their clothes, and then Tony was reaching for the lube and condoms he kept in his nightstand drawer. He held both up to Peter, who gave his consent with another nod of his head. Smiling, Tony poured a little onto his fingers, and then pushed his hand between Peter’s thighs, letting his fingers tease around the rim of his puckering hole. 

“W-We’re really doing this, aren’t we?” Peter asked, Tony now settled between his thighs, the tip of his condom-covered cock now pushing with insistence against the loosened hole that he’d taken his time working open. Peter’s moans had been so utterly divine that he really hadn’t wanted to stop, but then his begging had prompted him to listen. 

“Last chance to say no.” Tony said, even though it would kill him to stop this fast moving train right now. “Yes or no, Pete?” 

A leg wrapped around his waist, and without warning he was sinking into Peter’s tight heat, Tony releasing a deep moan as he sank his cock into Peter’s body. He heard him release a pitched moan, the hair on his arms raising up as that cry filled his ears. Tony dropped his head and began to kiss his lips over and over, a silent apology for going too fast, but then that pressure around his cock began to loosen as Peter relaxed for him. That small little act was enough for him as he began to roll his hips, finding a good rhythm that would suit the both of them. 

Tony snaked his hand between their bodies, grabbing onto Peter’s cock with a firm grip. “OH!” Peter tossed his head back, as Tony drilled more of his cock into his body. “Toooony….” 

“Come for me, Peter…” Tony moaned low, feeling how heavy Peter’s cock was, and then felt his body squeeze tight around him as liquid heat began to spill over his fingers. “Yes, baby….” He tried to piston his hips more, but came up short as Peter’s inner walls were clamped down too tight. He moaned low as he began to come hard, filling the condom with his mess as his body grew flush from head to toe. 

He pulled back and slipped out of Peter, grabbing some tissue to pull off the condom and then tossed the mess into the wastebasket next to his nightstand. He grabbed a few more and cleaned up the mess on Peter’s stomach, but not before dropping his head to lick some of the spunk off of him. He heard him moan, the touch of his fingers in his hair had Tony licking up more, and then he moved his mouth down to the source and gave it a few gentle licks, the soft whimper leaving Peter’s throat sending a slight shiver down his body. 

“T-Thank you.” Peter said, as he moved to lay next to him on the bed, his pupil still dilated as Tony stared into his eyes. “A-Are things gonna change now between us at work?” 

“They don’t have to.” Tony touched his face, smiling as Peter closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “We can do whatever you want. I’m open to suggestions.” 

“I think it would look bad if people knew we were together.” 

“Thanks, I think.” He saw Peter’s mouth drop open which caused him to laugh. “Pete, I’m kidding. I know that you think it would be better for the company if we kept it private.” Peter nodded his head. “I’m okay with that. But if we’re behind closed doors - alone?” 

“All bets are off.” 

“I like the sound of that.” 

Laying in bed together, Tony felt Peter press lazy kisses to his neck, the softness of each kiss filling him with a tender warmth he hadn’t felt in ages. It was really nice. He knew he was going to be in trouble very soon with Peter because he was already falling for him and that was a bad sign. 

***

The next day at work, it was business as usual, but Tony made sure to schedule a time for Peter to come to his office - alone. Which, as Peter entered the office with a quizzical look on his face to keep up an appearance, it was quick to disappear as soon as the door closed. Tony groaned as Peter showed him the blooming mark on his neck, and then came over to him and nipped at his own neck, much the same way that he’d been woken up this morning. 

As Peter straddled his lap, Tony looked up at him and grinned. “How’s your day been, honey? Been productive?” 

“Yes.” Peter nodded, as another kiss touched his neck. “But, I think I’ve got something wrong with me.” 

“Oh? Tell me what’s wrong, and I’ll see what I can do.” 

Peter’s lips touched his ear. “I want your cock in me, Tony.” 

“I guess it’s a good thing it’s already hard and ready for you, baby.” He returned, speaking directly into his ear with a deeper than normal voice. “Look at you, being naughty at work.” He teased, as he reached into his desk and grabbed a condom. “I’m definitely not opposed to an afternoon delight.” 

His young lover grabbed the condom and grinned. “We might be having those a lot, Tony. And mid-morning planning sessions.” 

“Sounds like your boss is going to be a real slave driver.” He leaned back in his chair as Peter slipped off of his lap to put the condom on his cock. “I’ll have to make sure he doesn’t overwork you.” 

“What if I want him to?” Peter returned to his lap, without pants on. Tony groaned as he felt him rub against the tip of his cock, and then watched as he slowly sank down on him. “Please, Tony?” 

“I can’t say no to that.” Tony really couldn’t. Putting his hand on the back of Peter’s head, he brought their lips together and began to kiss him hard as he bottomed out. 

It was going to be another long day, but if these little extracurricular activities were going to become a regular thing between him and Peter, then he could see nothing wrong with that. He would gladly suffer through long days if it meant he was going to be treated to this gloriousness each and every single day. And from what Peter just said, that was definitely how it was going to be. 


End file.
